Waves Of Time
by smilingxqueen
Summary: Cloud has it all...a beautiful girlfriend, start of a promising career, a newly acquired haven on the edge of a flower-filled cliff. But, what he doesn't know...there's a spirit that is haunting him in his new home. Could he drive it away?
1. The End

**A/N**: Wow! This must be the longest chapter 1 ever! I suggest you grab a soda and some popcorn because this is one hell of a chapter! Enjoy! xD

* * *

The breaking dawn peeked from the western mountains, its rays crept across a dark room—waking a pair of cerulean eyes. He lay in the soft covers, debating with himself whether he'd wake up or go back to sleep. After a few moments, he groggily pulled his perfectly toned body at the edge of the bed and let his feet dangle above the cold marble floor. His pale hand ran through his blonde locks as his eyes scanned his whole surroundings. He was alone.

_**I wake in the morning  
Tired of sleeping**_

The sun was now visible from the horizon and his pet rooster had cuckooed for 7 times, yet he didn't want to move. Still, he gathered whatever's left of his energy to walk towards the bathroom that was only two feet away from where he stood. Clothes were then discarded from his body before he turned the knob of his shower. The stinging cold of the running water struck his body like it was being pierced by thousands of needles, but he didn't mind. It was nothing. After the bath, he got out of the bathroom donned only with a towel that hung on his lean thighs. Drops of water from his soaked hair fell on the white covers of his bed as he fixed the linens. He sighed inwardly when the job was finished. At this time, doing the same thing wasn't as much fun anymore.

_**Get in the shower  
And make my bed alone  
**_

He took few slow steps towards the wooden dresser, letting the damp towel slide from his hips when he opened the cabinet. His hand ran through the dozens of shirts that hung up on the hangers and took out what he needed for the day. He wore a white long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves crinkled up to his upper arm, and black pants. As he buttoned his shirt, he looked at his face in the mirror. A pair of weary blue eyes, which seemed to be older than his present age, looked back at him. His fingers stopped at the button between his clavicles, showing his pearly white skin. The man behind that mirror was very different from the one he had seen several months ago. He wanted him back.

_**I put on my *get up  
Talk into the mirror  
**_

Just as he was about to leave his room, a wet furry nose poked from the door and along with it came a red furry head. The crimson-colored dog forced himself through the door and it slowly walked towards the blonde man. It looked up to his master with soulful amber eyes that appeared to have a sad glow. The man knelt down on one knee, smiled and patted the dog's head. Even though he was only a dog, he knew what his master was thinking. It was a new day for him…for them.

_**Ready for a new day**_

_**Without you**_

Walking forward with the dog at his feet, the blonde felt a pang of pain at every step he took. Everything he had built, he had experienced…he felt it had faded away yesterday. He himself had already faded away yesterday. Now, he knew not who he is or what could he look forward to. What has the future in store for him? He didn't know nor care if he knew. He only wanted to go back to yesterday. He also knew he couldn't do that. Right now, all he could do was walk forward and greet this new day. A day he didn't want to come.

_**And I walk steady on my feet  
I talk my voice obeys me  
**_

His bedroom door opened to reveal a brightly lit hallway. At the end of it was his next destination…the kitchen. He doesn't really need to eat, only the dog. He had no appetite to eat anything for last night he had enough food in his stomach to vomit out. He was so wasted that he was driven home by a very close friend. That same friend bathed, clothed and tucked him into his bed. That person left him with the lights of the bedroom on in fear that he'd have nightmares. That person knew him well…but not too well—or so he thought. Lights or no lights, he'd still have nightmares. However, he'd rather dwell in his nightmares because he knew he could still wake up from it. The real nightmare was reality, his reality. He'd always wake up into his reality, his nightmare.

_**I go out at night  
Sleep without the lights  
**_

A soft nuzzle from his dog waked him from his daze, he was already in the kitchen. The dog excitedly ran to his food and water bowl with his long tail wagging anxiously. He grinned at the mutt and took a bag of dog food from the upper right cabinet. He didn't need to be on his toes because he was tall enough to reach the dog food. It wasn't a big deal for him. A smirk graced his lips when he thought about the previous owner who had short legs. It was very difficult for that person to get that bag for the crimson dog. He poured a great amount of food and water into the dog's bowls as though they were preparing for a long journey. A sigh came out of his lips as he watched the dog chow down his food eagerly. The dog was a living memento, and looking after that reminder made him etch a beautiful memory in his heart…through that memento he would never forget.

_**And I do all of the things I have to  
Keeping you on my mind  
**_

A grumbling noise that came from his stomach made his attention waver from the dog and into the refrigerator. His head was still recovering from last night's hang-over, so he thought food wouldn't be a good idea. All he needed was a cup of coffee and everything would be alright. Approaching the kitchen counter made him remember countless things that brought a bittersweet smile to his handsome features—especially the coffee maker. His fingers ran through the metal handle of the little machine and nostalgia washed all over him. Thinking again, he left it alone. Coffee wasn't a good idea either. Not just that. Everything that he has done up to now…all the things that he did so nonchalantly since yesterday just to prove he could handle everything the way he did before…when he'd thought everything was ok…in that fact, he knew everything was wrong.

_**But when I think I'll be alright  
I am always wrong cause**_

**  
**_**My hands  
Don't wanna start again  
My hands  
No they don't wanna understand  
My hands  
They just shake it try to break whatever piece I may find  
My hands  
They only agree to hold  
Your hands  
And they don't wanna be without  
Your hands  
And they will not let me go  
No they will not let me go**_

He could still remember the words that an aged woman left him. She was thanking him for everything he had done for the benefit of her family, her peace. He didn't hesitate to talk about that subject with her. Somehow, he felt light talking with that woman. Could it be that the same aura of his home surrounded her? He never knew the answer, but he swore he'd visit her everyday until she too would be taken by the Merciful Lord to meet her husband in the heavens. They would reunite there. It would be the only way for them to find each other again. A tear didn't fall from her eyes as she spoke of such things. He knew why. That case was his last, he told her. When she asked what he would do from then on he merely smiled. Only the future knew the answer. Tears weren't part of it that much he knows.

_**I talk about you now  
And I do without crying**_

"Cloud! Yer late, man! Get yer sorry ass over here!"

A bear hug greeted him as he entered a noisy bar with people of all kinds flocking in. The huge man that squeezed him was grinning so foolishly that he'd thought he would catch it. This is what he needed right now. He needed happy, carefree people to surround him. There wasn't a reason for him to be so down because he had won. He had won the case that was forgotten a long time ago. Now, he was celebrating his success with his buddies from work, from college, from almost everywhere. Though he wanted to go back to his house, he wouldn't want to disappoint everybody that had come for this special occasion. Everything would be alright, for as long as everybody's happy…he'd be happy. After this night, he'd be alone again. Its not like he doesn't have any choice, it's because he wants to.

_**I go out with my friends now  
I stay home all alone**_

Amidst all kinds of people in the bar, there were no familiar faces. Everything, everyone was so mixed together that he couldn't distinguish anyone. His eyes wandered to and fro as if searching for something. When he realized what he was doing, he smiled cynically to himself. What was he doing, he asked himself. He blamed his instincts. He was anticipating something, but he knew it was clearly impossible. Then somebody dragged him from the dance floor and into a private room full of anxious young faces. They were the same as him and they want to know his story—though one particular thing was left out. One he couldn't say but could. Running into circles, he carefully chose words for them to understand. That thing wouldn't be left out, but the secrets would be only for his heart. And so, he spoke his story.

_**And I don't see you everywhere  
And I can say your name easily**_

"I never thought you'd find them badmouthing at each other funny," Tifa commented as she watched Cid and Barret quarrel over the jukebox.

He smiled at them before gulping whatever's left of his 4th bottle of beer, "I only noticed it now."

"You were pretty distant these last few months," she stated bluntly. For the first time, she felt awkward of her conversation with the blonde. She didn't feel like that before, but why now? The brunette stared at him through her thick black lashes as he opened another bottle. "Where were you running off to? What were you doing?"

"Stuff…" he said before drinking the whole bottle with one gulp. "You wouldn't understand."

_How could I understand?_ Tifa sighed inwardly. _You've never talked to me anymore._

"Congratulations on the case by the way," she said with half a smile.

"Yeah, thanks…" He replied and grinned at her, his face a deep scarlet.

Tifa furrowed his brows at the blonde's strange reaction. "Cloud…?"

He didn't reply…instead he ran off laughing to Cid and Barret; apparently, he was already out of his right mind.

_**I laugh a bit louder  
Without you**_**  
**

Strange things came out his mouth as he was driven home by Tifa…things she couldn't discern. He was drunk silly and was incapable of holding even the handle bars of his bike. She occasionally glanced at him smiling and pointing at the stars. This troubled the brunette.

"Hey, Cloud…" she started with a sincere look at the blonde. "What happened to us?"

"What do you mean?" He asked with a dreamy smile.

Tifa crossed her brows and pursed her lips in annoyance. He wasn't acting like he would be professionally. In truth, she hasn't seen him so drunk her whole life. It was weird and a bit depressing. When they'd break up, it would only last for a few days and everything would be alright again. The blonde didn't think of the petty quarrels so much as to get drunk and waste himself like he did today.

"Were here," he suddenly announced when the lights of a cottage shone through the pitch black window of Tifa's car.

The brunette helped him down and prepared himself for sleep. She bathed him, clothed him and tucked him into his bed. He murmured a silent thanks as she moved the loose strands of his blonde locks from his forehead.

"Are you sure you'll be ok? I could stay for the night, if you want…" she suggested with gentleness.

"Yeah," he murmured through the blanket that covered his lips. He looked at her with his gleaming cerulean eyes. "Thanks again, Tifa."

She nodded at him and left the lights on before leaving. When the sound of Tifa's car engine slowly disappeared, he leaned on his elbow to turn off the lights. He doesn't need the safety of the light anymore.

_**And I see different shades now  
And I, I'm almost never afraid now**_

Sweat began to build up in his forehead as he tossed and turned. No matter how he tried to close his eyes and his mind, the force of a single memory still reminded him of the stinging wound that he had died to endure. The only different thing was…he was alive. He suddenly sat up from the bed and slowly turned his head to the empty side of the bed. He furrowed his brows as he returned his gaze to the lower half of his body. Clutching at his head, he painfully closed his burning eyes.

_**But when I think I'll be ok  
I am always wrong cause**_

**  
**_**My hands  
Don't wanna start again  
My hands  
No they don't wanna understand  
My hands  
They just shake it try to break whatever piece I may find  
My hands  
They only agree to hold  
Your hands  
No they don't wanna be without  
Your hands  
And they will not let me go  
No they will not let me go**__  
_

_Hey…_

As if being pushed by invisible hands, he walked towards the exit of the kitchen/dining room and into a brightly lit hallway. To his side was a glass wall that showed a beautiful landscape of different kinds of flowers and vegetables. Further from the patch was the edge of a cliff that continued on to the wide sparkling sea. It was a breathtaking sight. It was also one of the reasons why he bought and loved his home.

_Over here…_

He nodded and looked forward. After a few quick steps, he was once again in a new room of the little cottage. It was a round room composed of many large windows. A white grand piano was standing at the side, perfectly clean and well tuned. Different paintings were hung in the walls of that room, but one in particular caught the blonde's blue eyes; in front of him hung the largest and most beloved painting of them all.

_**Sometimes I wait  
I see them reaching out for you**_

_Be careful, Cloud!_

He nodded again and approached the big portrait. His hand reached out to the glass that covered the precious canvas ever so cautiously as if one touch could scratch and ruin it. When his skin lightly touched the cold surface of the glass, he held his breath. As his palms rested on it fully, he exhaled heavily with his chest aching at his action. Closing his eyes, he imagined somebody standing beside him. He could still hear the conversation that he had shared with that person.

_It's the best painting in the world, you know…_

_Oh really?_ He thought while moving his lips in unison with those words.

_Yup!_

He could still remember the proud and gentle smile that person gave him. Turning to the side, he opened his eyes and the image broke into millions of irreparable pieces…with it, his heart.

_**Quietly break  
Whatever shields I spent so long building up**_

_**I cannot fake  
Cause when they cry I'm almost broken**__  
_

Finally, his hand slid from the glass…uncovering something that was written beautifully on the painting.

.-+-.

Flowers blooming in the Church

By:

Aerith Gainsborough

.-+-.

_**They miss holding my baby  
**_

He backed away from the painting with his hands shivering…not because he was cold, but because he was angry. He was angry at himself, his decisions…everything. His hands were already calloused of picking broken pieces of glass and ceramics which he had thrown anywhere out of rage, out of grief. However, even that…wasn't enough.

_**My hands, My hands  
No they don't wanna understand  
They just shake it try to break whatever piece I may find  
My hands  
Your hands  
They don't wanna be with us?  
And they will not let me go**_

_**No they will not let me go**_

Exhausted, he slumped beneath the painting. The crimson-colored dog, which was done with his food, came up to him and let his head rest on his master's lap. When the dog whimpered, the blonde gently brushed its silky red coat. There was not much he can do…he knew that. Even if he knew what would happen, he still went on with his decision. Not because he wanted to, but it was his promise. And he'd never go back on a promise. Then, he swore the day he chose his profession. He shouldn't have promised. But did he have a choice? Did he know that things would turn out that way? It wasn't his fault…it was destiny's.

_**My hands  
Don't wanna start again  
My hands  
No they don't wanna understand  
My hands  
They just shake it try to break whatever piece I may find  
My hands  
They only agree to hold  
Your hands  
No they don't wanna be without  
Your hands  
And they will not let me go  
No they will not let me go**_

"You miss her, too…don't you?"

The dog raised his soulful amber eyes to the blonde in reply.

_Take care of him, okay?_

He didn't know what she meant by those words. She already knew he'd take care of the dog, but why did she say that without looking at his eyes?

"Could she mean..." He stared at his pet. "That you'd be the one to take care of me?"

Before he could find the answer, his doorbell rang. The crimson dog suddenly stood and barked incessantly at the direction of the front door. It was no illusion anymore. For the first time, he felt his heart race just like it did when he first saw her.

_Could it be…?

* * *

_

**A/N**: The next chapters would be a year earlier of the present chapter. In other words, this chapter was supposedly the second to the last chapter of this story. BTW, the song is My Hands by Leona Lewis. It is the theme song for FFXIII. Hope you'd enjoy this story as much as I had enjoyed writing it! :D

*It's supposed to be 'make up'. But since Cloud isn't gay—or so we are made to believe—I changed it to 'get up'.


	2. The Accident

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own the characters of FFVII…T.T

* * *

"Can I open them?"

"Not yet…"

A minute passed and she was growing anxious.

"How about now?"

Soft chuckles came from behind her as she walked forward with her eyes closed. She didn't have a clue where she was going since he picked her up from her studio. He was always full of surprises.

"Just," he paused as he opened a door. "…a little further."

Excitement filled her heart when she stopped walking. There was a feeling inside her that made her heart beat fast.

"Now?"

"Yeah…open them."

A surprised gasp came out from her lips when her eyes opened completely. In front of her was a table with two chairs that stood opposite of each other. Two candles were placed on top, gently lighting the dark spherical room she was in. Petals of different kinds of flowers lay on the ground which gave off an aromatic scent. Her hands flew to her heart as she approached the table. She couldn't believe her eyes as they feasted upon the things that he prepared. Sitting on top of the table were pairs of plates, crystal goblets, spoons and forks. In an ice bucket was a bottle of champagne, and beside it were different kinds of food that looked delicious even in the dark. Overwhelmed, she twirled to smile dearly at the man who had prepared all of these for that night.

"Happy 2nd Anniversary, Tifa."

.-+-.

"Uhhh…"

The sound of sea and seagulls woke him from a deep slumber. With eyes closed, he sniffed the musky scent of the bed that he was lying in. A grin tugged at his lips as he remembered the long and passionate time he shared with his girlfriend as payment for the dinner he prepared that night. Just thinking about it made his insides ache for more. Smiling, he opened his eyes and turned to the other half of the bed to kiss his lovely brunette. But instead of a brown head—which he was anticipating so eagerly—a yellow post-it note was lying on the pillow next to his. He took that piece of paper with a pout as he leaned on his pillows to read it.

_Dear Cloud, I'm sorry for leaving early. We have the National Championship today so I have to support my students. I'll make it up to you, ok? Love, Tifa. P.S. I made coffee. :)_

He exhaled heavily as he ran a hand through his blonde locks. Looking around, he groaned and finally got up from his bed. Taking a quick shower and change of clothes, he walked towards the kitchen, seeking the coffee maker. He poured himself a hot cup of coffee and positioned himself beside a window that overlooked the sea.

He had bought his new home only a month ago from a friend. It was a small but beautiful chalet that was surrounded with flowers and was situated a little ways off a cliff's edge. The next house was a hundred kilometers away so there weren't so many neighbors to greet him. The first time that he saw that house was in a picture his friend had shown him. After seeing the picture, he took interest and asked for the address. When he got the address, he went to the lot immediately and without any more thinking, he bought everything—even the furniture. He wanted to preserve the beauty of the cottage, but he also added one or two of his own things. Beauty aside, what really reeled him in buying was the peace he felt whenever he was surrounded by the walls of the small house. He felt…comfortable there. It was worth his life's savings.

After finishing his cup of coffee, he took his bike's keys and drove off to the nearest convenience store. There were still some things that were missing in his new house. A month's supply of food, hammer and nails, a new pail, vegetable seed packs and a sack of fertilizer. There was an old well he had found beside a vegetable patch that the previous owner made. The handle of the old pail was already broken so he thought he needed a new one. Since he was buying the new pail, he thought he might as well grow vegetables. The hammer and nails were for fixing the broken fences that surrounded his lot. At the counter, he took out 1500 gil from his wallet to pay for all the items and handed it over to the clerk.

"Thanks, sir. Come again!" The female clerk said, quite merrily.

The blonde walked out of the store, threw the shopping bags inside the secret compartment of his bike, and rode away from the lone convenience store. On the way, he slowed down to stare at the gleaming sea at the left side of the road. He, then, thought himself to be lucky to have bought a house that was close to the calming sound of the waves crashing upon the rocks of the cliff. He averted his eyes to the front as the road seemed familiar to his eyes. As he was about to take a turn from the main road, a blinding light flashed in his eyes. Instinctively, he brought his hands in front of his face—a big no, no to bikers out there. The next thing he knew, he was thrown off his bike and his unprotected head collided with a tree that was unfortunately placed to where he fell. Shimmering stars clouded his vision that gradually fell into darkness.


	3. The Brownhaired Boy

"M-Mister?"

"Huh?"

A brisk shaking of his shoulder followed after the voice. The blonde slowly fluttered his eyes as he began to feel the rest of his body. When he managed to lean on his elbows, a stinging sensation lined his whole head that made him wince in pain. He grabbed his cranium while gritting his teeth, "My head. What happened?"

"You fell from your motorcycle," the voice paused and continued with a whisper. "…it's my fault. I'm sorry."

Hearing the apology, the blonde looked up to see a 10 year old boy with a telescope in his hand.

_The light must've reflected on the telescope…_ He thought as he stood up and shrugged. "Everything's okay with me so forget about it."

The blonde nodded at the boy and returned to his bike that was still revving on the ground. With a quick tug, the huge black motorcycle stood on its wheels and the man swung his leg over it. Before he could take off, the boy stood by the bike and ogled at it with interest. After a few seconds, he turned towards the blonde at pointed at the cottage nearby.

"Are you the new owner of that house, mister?" Seeing the older man nod, the boy looked at him dubiously then he set his eyes on the ground. "Can I come visit sometimes, mister?"

The blonde's eyes widen slightly in surprise. He didn't know there were people who lived nearby other than the last house he passed through on the way. Looking at the brown-haired boy with steadfast eyes on the dirt, he thought he could need a little company. The blonde stopped his bike's engine and smiled at the kid.

"Sure," he said while extending out a hand. "I'm Cloud Strife. And you?"

The boy's head shot up at the affirmation of the older man. He ogled at the blonde's hand like what he did with the bike before slowly taking his hand and shakes it. With cheeks turning into a shade of pink, he muttered, "Thanks… I'm Denzel."

After a quick change of conversation, Cloud knew that the brown-haired boy lived a couple of kilometers away from his home and that Denzel was climbing the tree that he banged his head in everyday for the past two years. When asked why he always came to that tree, his reply had a hint of sadness to it.

"I knew the previous owner of that cottage, we were very close."

"You knew Zack?"

Denzel stared at the older man and shook his head briskly. He clenched his fists and replied, "I don't know him, but he always came to the cottage. When he does, I can't go in because I—" He lowered his voice when he knew he was on the brink of shouting. After a long pause, Denzel opened his mouth again. "I…I must go home. See you later, Cloud!"

Before the blonde could even ask what the reason was, he quickly left and disappeared behind a group of trees that stood closely to each other. Cloud's gaze lingered in the darkness as he turned up his engine. Taking one last look, the blonde drove off to his new home. When he arrived, he parked his black bike beside the well and took out the new pail. He attached it to the rope and hung it on a wooden peg attached on the one of the beams of the well. Satisfied, he took what's left of the groceries inside the kitchen. He stored the food that he bought on the cupboards and in the refrigerator. Once he was finished, he brewed himself a cup of coffee and sat at the kitchen counter. Then, from out of nowhere, a human figure appeared at the end of his eyes. He quickly stood and faced the direction where the color came from.

_What was that?_ Cloud thought as he placed the cup down and rapidly walked towards the corridor where he thought the brief image went.

Inside the hall, he came to a crossroad. Furrowing his eyebrows and pursing his lips, he scanned everywhere for another sign of the faint image. He inhaled and exhaled heavily as he pinch the bridge of his nose in thought.

"I must be seeing things."

When he was about to go back to his unfinished coffee, a disappointed sigh carried by the breeze passed through his sharp ears. The blonde's head turned towards the direction of the sigh and he came upon the path to where he had the dinner with his girlfriend last night. Slowly, Cloud crept towards the door without making any sound.

_Tifa…_ The blonde thought with a sly grin. _She must've come to compensate me._

"Ti—" He started with a quick swing of the door. He wanted to surprise her but when his eyes fell upon the back of the person, he frowned. She was wearing a long dress with a red mini jacket covering her shoulders. Her hair was brown and braided with a pink ribbon that held the tresses into place. Cloud was taken aback with the image that was in front of him. He hadn't seen Tifa wearing long dresses that covered her shapely legs. And did she dye her hair brown to surprise him? She wasn't a big fan of pink either. The blonde shook his head of these thoughts and just decided to finish his greeting. "—fa?"

At hearing him, the figure swiveled towards him with fluid-like grace. The blonde's eyes widened in surprise at the person that stood a meter away from him; certainly, this wasn't his Tifa.


	4. The Happening

The woman held her fingers to her mouth to prevent her gasp escape from her pink rosy lips. After a few moments, she held a hand to her heart and exhaled heavily.

"You surprised me…"

Cloud looked at her dumbfounded as she clasped her hands behind her back and walk towards him with a bright smile. She was a few inches shorter than him with emerald green eyes and sparkling teeth. For a moment there, he could've mistaken her for an angel.

"You again, huh? You're really cute, but you're not exactly Mr. Personality aren't you?" She stated with a giggle before swiping a hand above the stuff he had brought in from his old apartment. "And you have bad taste in furniture."

The blonde finally snapped from his silent reverie and replied with a hint of annoyance, "Well, excuse me for not fitting your tastes. Who exactly are you anyway? And what are you doing in my house?"

The woman clad in pink stiffened at his response. Cloud grinned at her reaction in knowing that he had outspoken the nosy stranger. Who was she to comment freely about his tastes? She looked back at him with lips parted and pupils narrowed in shock. The brunette faced him fully and pointed a lean finger to her face.

Cloud nodded in agreement with her non-verbal question, "Yeah. I'm talking to you."

"Y-Y-You…" She quickly walked towards him with green eyes gleaming. "You can see me?"

The blonde stepped back with a brow raised. Is this woman deaf or just plain dumb?

"Of course, I can. What do you take me for?"

A beautiful smile lit up the woman's face at his confirmation. She held out two fingers with a grin, "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Two," he answered promptly before realizing he had taken part of a stupid act. "Hey, are you taking me for a fool?"

The woman shook her head and smiled more brightly that it almost blinded the blonde. "By the way, I'm Aerith…the previous owner of this house."

Cloud stared at her dubiously, and then he ran a hand through his blonde locks. "I'm…"

"Nice to meet you, Cloud!"

"Wait, I didn't…"

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind forcibly opened the slightly closed door of the spherical room, knocking the blonde off his feet. His body was thrown forward and towards the woman clad in pink.

"Look out!" He alarmingly shouted at her.

The blonde closed his eyes as he once again hit the floor. _Damn! How many times do I have to be knocked down in the ground in a day?_

"You shouldn't say curses, Cloud." Aerith scolded.

His eyes shot open at the words that the woman had said. She was looking down at him, slightly crouched with her hands on her knees.

"How did you…? Didn't I just bump you?"

Aerith stared at him through her lashes like a child that was caught doing a bad thing. "Cloud, I…"

_Don't tell me…_ The blonde slowly held out a hand towards a long cluster of wavy hair that hung from her shoulders. When his hand passed through her chestnut brown locks, he turned paper white then he fell into a deep sleep…again.


	5. The Phone Call

**A/N:** Yeah, I'm on a roll~ XD Well, truthfully, this chapter was _also_ lying around, just waiting to be updated.. stupid me!

Anyways, like in Guardian Angel if you have suggestions or if you know a perfect photo for a scene on your favorite story of mine, please leave a review **on that story** and I'll post it as its cover!

Thank you for still reading my stories and I will try to update as earlier as possible. Check out my other stories too! :)

* * *

_A dream…?_ Cloud thought with his eyes still closed. _Please, let it be a dream._

Just a few moments ago he met a lovely woman who called herself the previous owner of the beautiful house a little ways off the edge of a cliff. And due to certain circumstances, he fell on his head again and was knocked unconscious. Well, he never felt faint—at first. However, due to the mysterious wonders of the previous owner, the blonde finally lost all that was left of his mind that was connected to reality and was thrown forcibly to the world of dreams.

"Hello~"

_It's just your imagination…it's all in the mind._

"I know you can hear me, Cloud! Stop acting!"

With a weary groan, the blonde opened his sapphire eyes to see a pair of emerald ones looking at him, sparkling with annoyance. Cloud steadily brought his body upward to lean on the wide empty wall of the spherical room. He scanned his surroundings and realized that the sun was sitting on top of the western horizon. The orange rays of the sinking orb streamed through the huge windows that surrounded the room, adding a somewhat melancholic effect to the environment. Hearing no response, the brunette stepped closer to the slumped man. Cloud, having noticed her movement, flew his hands in front of him in pure horror.

"W-What are you?"

Aerith placed her hands on her lips and pouted, "As what I have told you…I'm the previous owner of this house."

"I know that part! What in the world are you? How could I pass through you?"

The woman clad in pink laid her chin to rest on her fist in thought. After a few moments, she straightened and shrugged innocently.

"I am what I am. I'm also a person just like you, though the only difference is…" She paused and looked at him, gravely. "I'm deceased."

The blonde fidgeted at the word 'deceased'. He knew that particular word. It only means that she is dead. But how could he see her when she's already dead?

"I, too, don't know the answer…" Aerith said, sighing heavily.

Cloud stared at her blankly as she once again answered a question in his mind. The brunette studied every part of his startled face. He was really handsome, she thought. Blonde, spiky hair; body so lean and almost perfect in proportion; pale complexion as though he never went out in the sun… However, there was one thing that was so impeccably attractive in him—his eyes. Last night, when she pried on their private dinner, the light of the candles within the darkness seemed to dance in his sapphire eyes. Aerith could see the gentleness and love that the blonde hid behind those beautiful eyes of his.

"W-What are you doing here? S-Shouldn't you be in the afterlife or something?" He suddenly asked with a shaky voice.

"I guess, seeing that this is my house, is pretty self-explanatory," she grinned as he scoffed. "The second question though…I don't know why. I mean, this is my first time being dead and nobody's around to orient me."

The blonde didn't laugh at her attempt to lighten him up. Then, as she continued to let her gaze travel althroughout his façade, a thin line of blood trickled from his forehead. Alarmed, the brunette stepped closer. Cloud, out of instinct and shock, backed further away when she reached out to him as if she has some seriously dangerous contagious disease. The green-eyed girl, fully aware of his thoughts, annoying placed her hands on her hips and leaned forward. When she thought he had calmed down, there he was again, acting as though she was something to be afraid of. Well, she is—but he should've been more sensitive.

"Hey! How could you even catch my disease if my hand just slips through you?"

His eyes widened when she replied to his thoughts.

"Stop that!"

Aerith raised her brows in confusion, "Stop what?"

"Stop reading my mind!" He snapped at her. "You have no right to do that!"

The brunette crossed her brows and pouted her lips in mock. "As if there's something to _read_ there…"

At that, Cloud turned red in shame and irritation. He ran out of the room, avoiding Aerith as he passed by, and picked the telephone that hung on the kitchen wall. He ran a hand on the phone book that lay beneath it and when he found what he was looking for, he dialed the number. After a few rings, the line was finally connected.

_Hello, you have reached the Psychic Hotline,_ the voice that belonged to a woman greeted. _What can I do for you this fine evening?_

Cloud looked at Aerith, who had appeared from behind him with a questioning look, then returned to the phone with sweat dripping down his temples.

"T-There's a ghost in my house. Could you do something about it?"

_Hmmm… Let me check my schedule._ A ruffle of papers was heard over the phone as Cloud waited for the answer. _(What are you doing?)_

Another voice, a deep baritone, appeared in the conversation.

The blonde raised a brow, "Excuse me?"

_Oh…uhh. Y-Yess, I'll be there in a minute. Your address? (Who are you talking to?) Please hurry._

"Gaia's Cape."

_Pretty far~ (Give me the phone!) Yes honey…I'll be there in a heartbeat!_

Before the conversation died, Cloud heard the first voice explaining it was his boyfriend on the line. A weary sigh came out of the blonde as he placed the receiver down. He grabbed at his face as he slumped in one of the chairs of the kitchen counter.

_What have I gotten myself into?_


End file.
